pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ApricotBeat/The Second DokiDoki Time!
Natsu: KO-NNI-CHI-WA! Narumi: Welcome to the Second DokiDoki Announcement! Marissa: From now on known as The DokiDoki Time! The 3: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!! Helena: (in the background) Why did we allow this?... Sky: Just cut their heads! ^^ Victoria: NO! Flore: Let's start with some quick news ^^ '-GENERAL NEWS-' Natsu: Kimo started her Quinceañera dance practices last Thursday! *sniff* our girl is growing... Helena: There are 3 official songs for CS right now! The first one being published is "My true love" talking about how France and Germany got to love each other! ^^ Narumi: Let's get to the part y'all only care about! '-PIA NEWS-' Flore: As you could see, there is a WHOLE TON of new information for the Saikou Self Arc! You should have met Producer-san already! we also revealed our unit and the antagonist! Even the prologue started! You can check it on the MiTomo Board! Sky: Not only that! Even some of us entered the Dreamy Prince and Princess Contest, one of them is, of course, me! Öhohohoho! Flore: Sky-san and me are in for the Princess contest! ^^ Natsu: On the other side, I'm joining the Prince contest! The rest of the girls: Ganbatte! Narumi: As last, at the end of March the new Coord Collection will be out! Marissa: And that means...*joined by Sky and Victoria* OUR BRANDS ARE FINALLY DEBUTING! Sky: They may seem similar, however, there's a point where the path divides *wink* Helena: Now, we'd like to present our version of the book Producer-san was reading, "Filled with Rage!" All: Please enjoy! '-Filled with Rage: Act 1-' Narrator: Nastu is a girl with a complicated life, her parents never understood her and she thought happiness was not suffering. *Natsu is seen in the Denim Cosmo Coord walking outside of her room* Sky: *wearing the Idol Attorney Coord* CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING USEFUL WITH YOUR LIFE?! GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM FOR ONCE! *Natsu ignores her* Sky: DON'T YOU HEAR ME?! CAN YOU BE EVEN MORE OF A DUMMY?! Natsu: Yep *sarcastically* Sky: *slaps her* DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! I'M GOING TO CUT YOU IN LITTLE PIECES! LOOK AT ME! Natsu: *accidentally drops a soda can* Flore: *wearing the Crystal Rose Bijou Coord, gets up from her seat* I-I'm sorry, it was my fault! *starts cleaning* Natsu: Ugh *leaves the house* -In PriPara Cafe- Natsu: Natsu entered the Cafe and sat down in a table, there she saw 2 girls playing pool, those 2 girls whispered a little Victoria: *wearing the Hot Chili Monster Coord* Hey! What's your name? Natsu: Kirahoshi Natsu Victoria: We're Victoria and Marissa *points at Marissa wearing the Halloween Monster Coord* Do you wanna play? Natsu: No thanks, I'm only watching Marissa: IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PLAY THEN LEAVE! We need space for this! *Natsu left the Cafe* '-End of scene-' Flore: Great acting, Natsu-chan! ^^ Natsu: T-thank you so much, Flore-sama! Helena: Good job to all of you! ^^ Narumi:Now, KimoProducer-san will make us a question today's edition! '-What's your favorite Unit?-' Narumi: Good one! I could say...Iris Dynasty! Helena: It could be...StellariS! Flore: Dream Spectrum! KiraKira! ^^ Natsu: I have to disagree with Flore-sama, I prefer COLOR! Sky: Prism Force! Marissa: THE BRIGADE OF THE ZOMBIE KITTENS! (xDD) Victoria: Happiness Bouquet...Deluxe! Helena: And that should settle things for this month! Flore: Oui! ^^ Narumi: In that case... All: Thanks for reading and see you next time! Category:Blog posts